


My Brother Lover (upgraded)

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cheating, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel is smoking after a hard day working at his dad's construction site when Liam comes in with a big purple love bite on his neck that Noel didn't give him!





	1. Chapter 1

Noel was sitting in the old chair they'd found in an alley. It was the perfect addition to he and Liam's flat, and great for smoking in. Eyes closed, Noel just let smoke drift from his lips, until he was jolted by Liam slamming the front door when he came in.

"Hey, don't be slammin them doors like that, gave me a startle." Noel sounded grouchy as he always did after working construction with their low life father.

"Fuck off, we paying fer them doors, so I'll slam 'em!" Liam mouthed back.

"Oh yah, you got a fuckin proper good job now, have you, an you're payin rent?" Noel replied, with his own sour attitude.

"Nah, but your me brother and..." Silence followed as Noel stood up.

"Yah, your brother and..hold on.." Noel walked over and made his brother turn his head to show off a purple bloom on his neck that was not something Noel had left." Noel then slapped Liam's cheek and asked about the mark.

"It's nothing, just me and someone messed around a bit. I know you been tired, so I thought I'd give you a break. Besides, not like we're dating or anything, you're me brother."

"Just messin around a bit? You gotta be fuckin kiddin me!" Noel shouted, rage filling his mind as his heart shattered. "Do you not see what we have as serious? It's more serious than other people, Liam. I held you when you cried after da beat you, holdin in my own tears from my beating so I could appear strong for you. When you needed a few quid, I gave it to ya, knowing you'd never pay me back, and that I would go without tea. I work for us to have this place so we can do as we like an not upset our mam. Fuck's sake, gonna sort your band so we are the biggest and best." Noel's shoulder's sagged as he exhaled more smoke. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Why do I bother?" Noel added. "Hope he was worth it, didn't even know you liked other blokes, always worried about that. Now you know, you're a queer." Noel said simply, as he headed over to get a beer. "Not only that, if I see em I'm kickin his arse!" Noel promised as he taunted his younger brother. He knew this was a touchy subject, but also knew, that he hurt, and he was going make his brother hurt as well.

"Fuck you, I am not, I still like birds!" Liam shouted, he didn't say a word about the guy he was with, Noel would probably kill him.

"When did you last have one, as I recall, the one at the pub we shared." Noel was always keeping track, it was just a habit, but a habit that often came in handy.

"You can be queer and like birds an blokes, like fuckin Pete Townsend." This apparently was news to Liam, but unless you want to get a job an get yer own flat, you are loyal to me. You fuck around an you're out, got it?"

"What about you? when was the last time you had ya a bird? If I'm queer, which I'm not, seems to me that you would be same as me." Liam spoke calmly, which to Noel seemed more frighting than yelling and having a tantrum.

"Don't care what you call me or what you think I am, I ain't never cheated and I pay the bills round here!" Noel barked back. 

Liam nodded and went back to their bedroom. He slammed the door again, just to make his brother cross and looked at the mark he had. Liam had not seen it, but he sure had felt it. Like an electric current that went straight to his cock. He wished Noel would do it, but he was afraid people would ask questions. Maybe he would be more likely not to stray if Noel gave him what he desired.

He thought about the purple bloom on his neck, and the bloke who gave it to him. Young thing just hangin round looking for a good time. Sure, Liam ended up having to pay for it when they were finished but it had felt better than drugs getting fucked like that. Running his handover it, it was arousing Liam all over again, and he decided he was going to take a shower. In the other room, Noel had decided the same thing, as he was all sweaty from the day's work.

As Liam was undressing, Noel came in, his eyes big as he saw more marks. "Uhhh..same person just.."

"You look like you have the fuckin plague or some shit." Noel's voice was filled with disgust, as he practically spat. He threw his clothes in the hamper as Liam just left his on the floor. Noel went in and turned on the taps as Liam stood behind him.

"Your new boyfriend attractive, I can already see he 'sucks'?" Noel chuckled.

"Shut yer gob, it was jus a one time thing." Liam tried to assure Noel.

"Better be, or you'll have to start charging so you can get your own flat. Me brother the faggot whore, wouldn't our mam be proud?" Noel was being hurtful on purpose because frankly he could not believe Liam would ever turn to the arms of someone else.

Liam slammed Noel up against the shower doors and yelled, "Take that shite back, you know I ain't no whore!" Liam yelled. "And don't ever bring our mam into what we do, even just speaking about it, don't fuckin do it!"

"Thief, now we all know you're one of those, whore ain't far." Noel kept pushing Liam, as he was still angry and hurt.

Steam billowed from the shower, and Noel slid the door which allowed him to be free of Liam, and to be able to enjoy the hot water, that is, until Liam came in and tried to push him out of the way. The tile was slick, and Noel ended up against the wall, Liam crushed up against him.

"Ughh! get offa me!" Noel growled, as he pushed Liam back. As soon as Liam was pushed back a foot he came back with his fist ready, but Noel moved, and Liam ended up punching the tile and yelling obscenities.

Noel just laughed and got back under the hot water. This next time Liam came from behind and pinned Noel up against the wall. He crashed with a thud and knew tomorrow he would be bruised.

From behind, Liam whispered harshly, "You wanna see a whore, I'll show you. I will fuckin show you!" Noel could feel Liam's cock pressed against his arse cheeks, and began breathing heavy. With an extended arm, Liam grabbed the soap and began lathering it so he could use it as lube.

Slipping in a soapy finger, and moving it back and forth, Liam hissed, "Who's the whore now?" spittle on his bottom lip.

"Fuck you!" Noel shouted, face against the tile.

"Wrong answer cos I be fuckin you." Liam stated.

After Noel was ready, Liam slid into Noel's arse, and despite how he felt about his brother, he felt good and they hadn't had it in some time together. Noel was hard, but pressed against the tile, couldn't grab his cock.

Liam thrust his hips in and out, and Noel felt like he was in a daze, when he finally did come, it was going to be volcanic.

"Sounds like you enjoy being a whore, but of course with my big cock it's no surprise." Liam bragged.

"I jus wanna know, your fuck buddy, were you top or bottom?" Noel didn't actually care, but he knew it would make the wheels in his brother's mind turn.

"the fuck you care?" Liam asked.

"Just wondered." Now Liam would spend forever wondering what Noel was implying.

"Fuck you!" Liam began to thrust hard and fast out of anger, his cock rubbing up and down on the slick tiles. Noel's ribs and hips were crushed over and over against the tile wall, and despite the pain, Noel was enjoying it. Eventually reaching bliss, he finally came undone, and spilled his come all over his feet and the wall, while Liam still pumped him. Shortly after, Liam let out a growl, and thrust his cock so his come would make it deep inside Noel.

Both were still momentarily, and then, Liam pulled out. He stepped into the water and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Cold?" Noel laughed, even though he wasn't clean. Liam looked like he ate sour grapes as he turned the water off.

"The tank has to make hot water again, we'll have to wait." Noel informed Liam.

"I'm not stupid, you think I am, but I'm not. It's just you been around the world, and I ain't left here...yet." Liam looked down as he spoke.

"Liam, I will get us out of here, and we are gonna see the whole world, yer gonna sing to the whole fuckin' world. Just stay with me, we are together, always thought you believed that as well." Noel sighed heavily.

"I understand." Liam whispered as they waited.


	2. Bonded Brothers, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel nags his brother about getting a job, and then goes off to bed. Liam gets drunk and starts making a racket. Noel is not happy and tells him even if he is hung over, he is going to the construction site to work. They argue more, and Noel tries to go to bed, Liam following.

After sitting wrapped in towels in front of the telly, Noel went back to the bathroom and checked to see if they had hot water again. They did, and Noel shouted at Liam before getting in. He got started washing up, as he didn't know how much hot water there actually was. 

Liam came in soon enough, and grabbed the bar of soap while Noel shampooed his hair. Neither spoke much, but Noel had a hard time looking at Liam and the purple blooms on his neck and body. He desperately wanted to ask questions that would only drive a wedge between them, so he just pretended that it didn't matter.

Each rinsed, and then got out. After drying off, Liam and Noel put their dressing gowns on. They had no plans partly because there was nothing to do, and partly because they were both skint. They did have some beer in the fridge and a bit of hash and a bit of coke.

"Not bothering to shave, fuck it, we're losers with no social life tonight." Liam grumbled. "I'm gonna just shave in the morning before work, since I have this thing called a job that makes it so we can have a roof over our head an food to eat..." Noel's lips were tight as he spoke, but he wanted Liam to get a job without having to come out and say it because he knew his brother would just try to pick a fight, and they'd already done that.

"I get it, Noel, you have a fuckin job an I don't! Fuckin hell, what do you want me to do?" Liam asked. Too late, a fight was brewing. 

"Go and get a job. You know dad is always taking people, just get up early and come with me." Noel nagged. "I don't mind the work, it's the gettin up early that's a bugger." Liam complained.

"Why do ya think I've only been drinkin beer, all the drugs make it so I sleep too much or not enough. Drugs are for parties on the weekend, not everyday like you do." There was a hint of contempt in Noel's voice when he spoke. If his brother had been working like he was, he would not have had a chance to fuck around.

"Who the fuck are you? Not me brother, he'd never say that!" Liam was wide eyed as he spoke, truly trying to act shocked. "Fuck off, Liam, I know yer five years behind me, but you ain't no kid, our kid, when we ain't practicing with the guys, you should be working, none of this 'on the dole' bullshit. It ain't enough and we can work.

"All right Thatcher, I'll go in with you tomorrow if you will shut yer gob about this." Liam had turned to pouting, and it was all Noel could do to be in the same room with him. "You watch yer mouth, this has to do with survival and you fuckin around on me and nothin else, got that?" Noel got up, got a drink, then went back to the bedroom to put his pajama bottoms on. Soon after he hit the light, and climbed into bed. 

Liam turned off the telly and sat on the sofa fully immersed in self pity. Somewhere in his mind he realized Noel was right, but he just couldn't admit it to himself. Instead, he wandered to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and began to drink. He then had another, and continued until he was tipsy. This put him in a better mood, but also made him clumsy. He was making much more noise than usual, and Noel could hear it all.

Tearing out of the bedroom, he shouted, "What's with all the fuckin racket, Christ, it's like you don't want me to sleep!" Liam replied in gibberish, slurring his words. "Yer fuckin drunk now? You better not drink more, and you'd better be sober and ready to word in the morning I don't care for what."

Noel ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. "I'm about this close to bitch slappin ya, but then you'd have to explain a mark to people. People will already ask about yer neck."

"Look this all started when I came home cos of me neck, yesterday you weren't after me." Liam was getting closer to understanding, which meant he was sobering up. Noel hated when his brother was drunk and he wasn't, so the sooner he got sober the better.

"If you had been working you wouldn't be cheating." Noel said plainly, hands on his hips.

"Fuck! I'm tired of hearing about this, I didn't even know I was cheating, I didn't know we were, 'that way.' Liam rubbed his eyes and scrunched his face up. "Way?" Noel asked. "Yeah, you know, 'together.'

"I'm not even fuckin hearing this, no, going back to bed." Noel turned around and got back in bed, and gripped his pillow wishing for oblivion. Liam followed, undressing near the bed in the dark. He just slept naked under the sheets, not bothering to forage for his pajama bottoms in the dark.

Noel moved as close to the bed as he could, which was as far away from Liam as he could get. Liam cursed under his breath, a knot having formed in his gut. How was he supposed to know? He asked himself, these were far from normal circumstances. Liam loved his brother like a brother and enjoyed the added bonus of fucking. Neither had mentioned more. Finally, he decided to ask, just what their relationship was all about.

"Noel, you awake?" Liam asked.

"Ya, unfortunately, why?" Noel snapped.

"Tell me something, tell me, are you in love with...me?" There was the longest pause in the history of the world in their bedroom, as Liam waited for an answer.

"You're me brother, course." Noel replying, knowing full well what Liam was actually asking.

"I know that, but, er, like more. Do you love me like a lover?" Liam asked again.

Noel turned over to face Liam and asked. "When you are with me, do you feel how you have felt with other lovers?" Noel was turning the tables, making Liam answer his own question.

"I feel better, cos I know you won't leave me. You've always taken care of me, just like you said before. No one in me life has done that, not even mum." Liam's eyes began to water, but he was sure Noel could not see his eyes well enough to know.

"We have a bond, Liam. No one is as close as us. We've been inside each other physically and mentally. We can never be lonely so long as we are together, and together we will takeover the fuckin world."

A few tears fell from Liam's eyes, as he was filled with guilt from cheating. He had always had a hard time admitting he was wrong, so instead, he reached his arms out and pulled Noel close. A few tears landed on his skin, which surprised Noel. He didn't mention them, but he would remember them.

Running his fingers through Noel's hair, he turned his face and kissed his brother's soft warm lips, and slid in his tongue. Noel put an arm around Liam, and dug his nails with calloused fingers. Both moaned into each other's mouth and thrust their hips forward. Each could feel the other's trimmed dark pubic hair against their flesh, and their cock's getting harder, despite all that had happened before. 

"Show me how we are bonded." Liam whispered after their kiss broke. Noel brushed his brother's hair out of his eyes and told him to lay on his back. Liam did so, quietly, while Noel slipped out of his pajama bottoms. He grabbed the lotion, and then mounted his brother, pinning him by his shoulders to the mattress.

"You remember the first time I took you?" Noel asked, in a soft voice.

"Ya, I wanted you so bad, but you always turned me down. Said I was too young, as if I didn't know what I wanted." Liam replied. 

"We are five years apart, not a big deal now, but then..." Noel's voice trailed off as he moved along in the conversation.

"One day, I just had ta have ya, and though I felt guilty, you were so much into it. I still worry I hurt you that day, or done something I ought not to. Here we are, though, in each other's arms and I can't tear myself away, so you seein someone...well that means you can, that is probably normal. Me not being able to handle it, that can't be, but I don't even want to change."

Liam reached up and put a finger to Noel's lips and told him he didn't have to explain. "Just stick ya dick in me so we can connect." Noel nodded as he massaged Liam's chest and pinched his pink nipples. "No wonder you turn heads, fuckin proper good lookin." Liam just laughed. He knew it was true, but he knew birds checked out Noel as well and when they were famous, they would have to beat them off with a stick.

Noel placed his lips on Liam's neck, and began to suck hard. He already had marks from someone else, well, time to reclaim his territory. Liam swore as the intense feeling of pleasure went straight his cock. Noel loved doing it, and the reaction more. When finished, he whispered in Liam's ear, "from the neck down, I will give you as many as ya want." 

"Fuck!" Was all Liam could say. Now that they were both rock hard, Noel grabbed their cocks with one hand, and stroked them so the undersides caught friction. This caused each to ooze out precome, as they breathed heavily.

"Noel, goddamnit, I want you! Enough of this.." Noel stroked them a bit longer, and then let go. He got the lotion and fingered his brother who was still pretty lose from earlier in the day. He then put it on his cock, and with legs lifted a bit, Noel slid his cock in his brother, and began to move in and out. 

The room was quiet with only the sound of their heavy breathing, Liam stroking his cock, and Noel's bollocks slapping against Liam. No one spoke, and there was only the occasional moan. It was as if they were concentrating, but really they were just enjoying each other's bodies consciously.

Thoughts raced through each man's head, and sweat beaded up on their flesh. Noel was moving faster, his lust reaching new heights, and Liam was about to spill, Noel brushing his prostate.

Feeling a rush, Noel grunted as he slowed down and filled his brother with his hot come. Hearing Noel, Liam shot his come all over his chest, belly, and hand, letting out a small cry.

Out of breath, Noel whispered, "bonded brothers, always." He then slipped out, and went to the toilet, Liam following after. After cleaning up, they went back to bed, and the last thing Liam whispered was, "bonded brothers, always." Causing Noel to shed a tear.


End file.
